turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Justin Nachman
| nationality= | occupation= , | professional affiliations = Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles |}}Justin Nachman was the lead guitar and main singer of Squirt Frog and the Evolving Tadpoles and would have been Squirt Frog if the band was set up that way.Eruption, pg. 31, HC. He had earned a Masters in biology from University of California, Santa Barbara but helped form the band with several friends and had toured with it ever since. He did put his education to use by writing the song "Punctuated Equilibrium" which the band performed at their concerts.Ibid, pg. 36. He and Rob Ferguson tended to hang together more so than with the other two band members, Charlie Storer and Biff Thorvald. The two shared motel rooms while on the road and split driving and navigating in the lead SUV.Eruption generally. Justin had a good business sense and tended to arrange for performances with promoters as the band crossed the country.Ibid, pgs. 250-252. When the band arrived in New York City, he found a write-up about them in The New Yorker's "Night Life - Rock and Pop" section. Justin was especially pleased that a paragraph was devoted to him by name. When Charlie asked if it mentioned Snakes and Ladders, a band that was their touring opening act, Justin read out a one line mention. Rob realized this lack of recognition would anger Lenny, that band's lead guitarist, and told Justin to hide the magazine and not mention it to others.Ibid, pgs. 121-124. Never the less, Lenny had seen the write-up and his anger did lead to Snakes and Ladders' break-up.Ibid, pg. 192. When the band became snowed in in Guilford, Maine after the Supervolcano eruption, the band took up residence in the Trebor Mansion Inn. Rob took the top bedroom in the Inn's tower which was only accessible by a ladder through a trap door in the bedroom below. Justin, good naturedly took that bedroom. He also borrowed a book on World War II tank battles on the Russian front from a set of bookshelves in the upper bedroom that Dick Barber, the proprietor, kept for guests to borrow.Ibid, pgs. 333-341. The following summer, the weather had improved enough for the accumulated snow to melt, allowing traffic in and out once more. Justin was the most vocal about leaving but Biff had become infatuated with Cindy at Caleb's Kitchen and was unwilling to leave. Rob and Charlie hadn't developed such attachments but both had grown to like Guilford. Rob explained that if Justin just had to go then he did, it was one of those things and the rest of the band wouldn't hold it against him. Keeping the band together no matter what wasn't what they wanted but neither was leaving. Justin was dissatisfied but let it ride.All Fall Down, pgs. 20-25, HC. Eventually Justin found female companionship of his own and, while he would wistfully make noises about hitting the road, his heart was no longer in it.Ibid, pg. 138. When Rob married Lindsey Kincaid, a local high school chemistry teacher, the fourth winter after the eruption, Justin was Rob's best man.Ibid, pg. 366. References Category:Squirt Frog